


Treasure

by captainafroelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve has some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't expect to meet her while taking a walk through Brooklyn, but he'll soon be very glad that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that I decided to write in between other fics. Each chapter is inspired by a song. 1. Someone New- Hozier 2. Electric Lady- Janelle Monae 3. Bones- The Killers 4. Paris Nights/New York Mornings- Corinne Bailey Rae

Captain America couldn’t be seen wandering around his old neighborhood, it just wasn’t smart. Anything could happen, he could be mobbed!

Steve Rogers, on the other hand, did whatever he wanted.

He walked through Brooklyn with his hands in his pockets, a baseball cap concealing his face. The warm spring breeze hit his arms as he dodged a few skateboarders on the pavement. _God, things have changed…_ He thought. Everything’s changed.

The neighborhood moved when he was frozen, much like the rest of the world. The demographics changed rapidly. Part of it made him nostalgic, begging for the good times when he and Bucky caused trouble together at any chance they could. It also made him happy, he woke up to a new world. It was taking some work to adjust, but it wasn’t impossible and the news wasn’t all terrible.

It was interesting seeing everything, but he did tell Sam he was getting a snack, so he might as well come back with something to prove that he wasn’t just wandering aimlessly, even if he 100 percent was. He found a corner store and walked in when he saw two women arguing at the front.

“This could be my big break, momma!” shouted the younger of the two women.

She looked about, dressed for the warm weather with a crop top and some cut-off denim shorts. She wiped sweat off her full dark hazelnut colored face as she carried a huge box into the back.

“Acting?! You expect to make money pretending to be someone else?!” Her mother asked. Hands on her hips, sipping on a bottle of water while her daughter tried not to let the box slip from her hands. “Your grandmother didn’t clean some white man’s sheets for forty years for you to waste your time on a damn pipe dream.”

The daughter turned around and huffed as the box slid down her legs. “Acting is the exploration of human emotions, momma! It’s one of the purest art forms on the planet, and I’m good at it! A shitty production of Rent might be what I need!”

“Watch your mouth, little girl!”

“I’m sorry, momma. It won’t happen again.”

“Lord help me… You always were the special baby…”

“Momma! If I make it big, I can get you and daddy a nice place to live and get things patched up around the store. If you wanna work, of course.”

“I like working, honey. You should too.” The mother looked at Steve and grinned. “Hello, sir. Alora, get that stuff in the back so you can help him. I’ll go check on your father at the house. I swear that man will give me a heart attack.”

“I told him not to walk on his ankle.”

“I know we’ve both been trying but you know that’s where you get your hard head from. I’ll be right back, baby.”

“Okay, momma!” Her mother left and she turned to Steve. It was the first time he’d seen her face, and he instantly thought she was gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes glittered as the sunlight peeked in through the window, her full lips were a shiny plum color that illuminated her bright smile. Her black hair was in Marley twists that reached down to her waist. If she couldn’t make it as an actress, she could’ve been a model. “I’m sorry, sir. Is there something you’re looking for?”

He shrugged, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her. “Just something to eat.”

“Snacks in the back by the fridges. Which is convenient, I guess, if you want something to drink.” The box slipped again, this time past her knees. She let out a squeal of absolute fear as soon as it dropped. “SHIT- sorry, I don’t even know why I just said that. Obviously the fridge is full of drinks.”

“Do you need help, ma’am?” Steve asked her. He’d already run over in case the box slipped again.

She nodded. “I’m definitely not made for heavy lifting.” He took the box from her completely and she raised her eyebrows. “Damn boy, what do you bench?”

He laughed. “I actually don’t know.”

“Just put it on the lowest shelf. Thank you so much!”

“No problem. Your name is Alora, right?”

“Yup, Alora Isoke.”

He quickly lifted up his cap and put it back on. “I’m Steve.”

She stood back a bit. The surprise on her face was obvious. “Do that one more time real quick.” He did it and she gasped. “YOU ARE…. Bruh…”

“Shh, no one knows I’m here.”

“No shit, Sherlock! What are you doing here?”

He smiled. “Getting a snack, remember?”

“This is new. White guy with superpowers in my mom’s store…”

“This is new for me, too. I haven’t just walked around the neighborhood in a while. Things have really changed.”

“I know! I used to live in Queens.” said Alora. She leaned on the counter while he walked through the store. “Way more white people here than I’m used to.”

He threw his head back in laughter. “My sentiments exactly.”

Seeing him laugh made her laugh. “Was it like this back in the golden days?”

“The golden days were pretty shitty, believe it or not.”

She tried not to get caught off guard by Captain America swearing. “Oh, I believe it. So you like what we’ve done with the place?”

“For the most part, yeah. I think little stores like this are still my favorite part. I always meet the best people in places like this.”

“Brooklyn is full of wonderful people. Everyone is so great. It’s like nowhere else on earth, honestly. You met anybody interesting today?”

He grabbed a bag of trail mix and dug into his pocket for his money. “I met you, didn’t I?”

She scoffed. “Bye, boy. I’m just... me."

“Oh come on, even I can see that you’re more than that.“

“What is it exactly that you see?”

Steve took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. “I see a woman with a lot of dreams, a lot of optimism… I was like that.”

“Actresses have nothing but their optimism, if we didn’t have optimism we’d never go to auditions.”

“Optimism is rare these days, it seems. I’m glad to see it still exists somewhere.”

She grinned. “Are you always this nice?”

“Only to the pretty girls, of course.”

She blushed and rolled her eyes. “Oh my God, wasn’t that just smooth?”

“Historically, it doesn’t usually work out this well for me.”

“That’s shocking. I thought Captain America got all the girls.”

He shook his head. “Not even a little.” He paid for his trail mix and she printed off his receipt. Then she pulled a pen from her back pocket and started writing on the back of it. Her tongue ran across her glossy bottom lip and Steve almost felt ashamed for watching so closely. “What are you doing?”

“Writing my number down.” She smiled and handed him his change and the receipt with her phone number written on it. “It worked out really well for you this time.” She winked and put the money in the register. “I’m free on Saturday, by the way. I like Italian food.”

“Wait, you’re not going out with me because I’m… you know…”

“Captain America is cool and all, but right now I’m so fascinated by the cute dork underneath the suit, now that I have confirmation that he is, in fact, a dork.”

“Thanks.” Flushed, he stuffed the receipt in his pocket. “I’ll, um, I’ll definitely call you.”

“You better call me.” She smiled one more time. “See you soon, Steve.”

“See you, Alora.” He left the store with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face.

* * *

“Well look who decided to show up!” Sam shouted when Steve finally got back to their apartment. Steve took his hat off and fell on the couch. “I thought you went to the store!”

“I did, I went to the store in Brooklyn.”

Sam glared at him. “Well you look like you had a great time, you’re smiling like you found a million dollars on the ground. But, because I know you, I know you wouldn’t actually keep a million dollars if you found it on the ground. So, what’s her name, or his name? What’s their name?”

“Her name’s Alora.”

“Alora, huh?” Sam asked. “That’s an African name.”

“You should’ve seen this girl, she is just… so beautiful.” He pulled the receipt from his pocket. “She gave me her number.”

“Look at you flirting with Black girls! Tell me all about it.”

“I might tell you later.”

“Really, Steve? Really? You meet a random woman in Brooklyn and come back looking like there’s a rainbow in your ass and you don’t even want to share details? Really? That’s lame.”

“We have a date on Saturday. Satisfied?”

Sam smiled. “Ooh, it went _really_ well!”

“I guess you could say that.”

* * *

Alora’s mom returned with some ice cream for her. It took nothing more than a short glance to notice that her daughter was smiling and know exactly why.

“You wrote your number on his receipt, didn’t you?” She asked. “You’re always doing this, baby. This is my place of business, not a dating website!”

Alora giggled and licked the ice cream that was beginning to melt down her hand. “Did you see him, momma?”

Her mother let out a long suffering. “Yes, honey.”

“Was he not fine?”

“Just be safe.”

“With this guy, I can’t get much safer, trust me...”

 


	2. Electric Lady

It wasn’t until Saturday came that Steve realized that this was his first date with a woman in the 21st century. Then, the nervousness began to set in. He started questioning his clothes and the way he talked and those little quirks he had that were exclusive to people from the 1940s. He was worried she wouldn’t like any of it, and he really didn’t want to fuck this up.

It also didn’t help that Bucky and Sam were acting as a tag team to make fun of him in the hallway outside the bathroom while he fixed his hair.

“Does she know you legally qualify for medicare?” Sam asked.

Bucky banged his fist on the wall, wheezing in laughter. “Did you tell her that your youthful appearance is just a really good makeup job?”

“Guys, please…”

“What’s wrong, dude? She already likes you. She asked you out!” Sam reminded him. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if I say something stupid?” he asked them.

“If she’s anything like me, she’ll just accept it as a personality trait.” Bucky replied. “All you have to do is relax and be yourself.”

“Well, that, and don’t touch her hair or her ass unless she’s given you explicit permission to do so.”

“I knew that.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about, man. Plus, if you warn us, Bucky and I will _conveniently_ leave the apartment for a couple of hours.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Where will we go?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

* * *

Steve rode up to the address Alora texted him on his motorcycle. Her brownstone apartment, that she’d only moved into a year ago, was a block away from her parent’s. She wanted them close enough that she could run to them if they needed her. When she told this to Steve on the phone, he became even more excited for their date.

He parked his bike and walked up to her door. He could hear her running around trying to get ready. He rang her bell and heard her trip.

"Fuck!"

He laughed. "Take your time."

"Why are you on time?!"

"I thought you wanted me on time."

"I expected you to be late!"

"Why?"

"I forgot you're a classic gentleman, okay?"

"If you say so..."

"Hey, is it cold out there?"

"No, it's pretty hot."

She stepped out and Steve was left speechless. She had on a form fitting black dress and nude colored heels. Her hair was pushed over her shoulder. Gold eyeliner and rosy colored lips made her face appear to glow. The way he looked at her was making her blush so hard it was visible even on her dark skin.

"It isn't too much, is it?" She asked. "I kinda went all out."

"No, you look so beautiful." He said.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely! You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

She covered her face. "You're so sweet!"

"Hey, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He took her hand and helped her down the stairs. "You ever rode on a motorcycle before?"

"Nope. I've always been afraid to."

"Do you trust me?"

He shot her the puppy dog eyes. She bit her lip. "I don't know. You're cute and all but I don't know."

"I promise I won't let you get hurt, Alora."

"Do you have a helmet for me?"

"Of course!"  He handed her a helmet. The worry on her face almost made him laugh. "You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Completely."

"I'll just hold on to you extra tight."

"Yeah, 'cause that would just be _terrible_."

"Hush, that's all you're getting." She smiled at him seductively. "You'll have to earn anything else."

Steve mounted the bike. "I understand."

Alora climbed on behind him, the helmet fastened on her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her body on his back. She felt so warm, Steve could smell her Jasmine perfume. He could’ve spent the entire night like this.

When they took off, Alora held on to him tighter. He wasn’t going too fast, just fast enough to where she could feel the wind blowing her hair. The cool night air brushed her skin. She found herself smiling. Her arms holding on tight enough to establish closeness, even if she was no longer afraid.

They got to the restaurant and Steve helped Alora off the bike. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

She smiled and took the helmet off. “It wasn’t bad at all. Scared the shit out of me at first but I definitely see why people like it.”

“Glad I could change your mind.” He said. “We have the whole place to ourselves tonight.”

She gasped. “The whole restaurant?”

“Yeah.”

“How the hell… Steve, what?”

“Tony Stark will do many things if you ask him nicely and tell him it’s important.”

“Steven. I don’t know if this is obvious but no one has ever done this for me before.” She told him.

“Wait until you taste the food, it's amazing. You said you liked Italian, right?”

Alora stared at him like he was a daydream. Less than twenty minutes in and this was already the best date she’d been on, and Steve was just… unreal. She snapped out of her trance to answer his question.

“Yeah, I love Italian food.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I was so worried I got that wrong.”

_This man is not a real person…_

* * *

The atmosphere of the formal restaurant was no match for two New Yorkers. After an hour, Alora’s heels were off, Steve was leaned back like he was in a bar, and they were both crying with laughter. After two hours, they were joking as if they’d known each other a million years and smiling more than they had in a while. It was going perfectly. Time passed like sand in an hourglass.

“Do you want to know anything else about me or are you waiting for this night to end?” She asked him.

"I hoping the night doesn't end." He replied with a grin. “What was your nickname in high school?”

She groaned. “Big Butt.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, kids are cruel.”

“Well, I knew that.” He told her. "None of my nicknames really stuck, Bucky would threaten the kids who made fun of me."

She nodded. "That's a good ass kind of person to have in your corner, that's for sure. I used to be that for my baby sister Imani. People used to make fun of her skin color and it pissed me the fuck off. I was kind of crazy in high school as a result."

"In what way?"

"I put worms in a girl's lunch."

"Sounds reasonable."

“No, I was ridiculous, I realize that now. I should've stuck to fighting 'em in alleys."

Steve laughed. _Tell me about it._

"You wanna hear something else so fucking ridiculous?” She asked him between sips of wine.

“Shoot.”

“I slept through the entire Battle of New York.”

Steve’s eyebrows flew up. “Are you shitting me?!” She laughed and shook her head. “I almost died out there, Alora, and you were sleep?”

“Listen, I had a long night of work. The last thing I was thinking about was you fighting a bunch of aliens.”

“Wow…”

“Says the man who slept through 70 whole fuckin’ years!” He put his face in his hands and his shoulders shook with laughter. “Yeah, doesn’t seem too bad now, does it?”

“Alright, alright, you’re not gonna sit here and mock me.”

“Well, you can’t mock me, so….”

“Oh really, Miss. Broadway?”

Alora rolled her eyes. “Oh please.”

“What’s the shittiest role you’ve had yet?”

Alora was giggling before she could even get it out. “I did this play called Little Shop of Horrors last year Off-Broadway. Basically it’s about a florist who raises this killer plant. The kid playing the plant got pneumonia…”

“You didn’t…”

“I did! I played Audrey II, the evil plant!”

“Oh my God.”

“You laugh but I got rave reviews.”

“I’d love to see you in a show sometime soon.” He told her. “I want to see you in action.”

“I’d love for you to come. You might be my lucky charm and I don’t even know it yet.”

He grinned. “Are you implying that you want a second date?”

She smiled that bright smile of hers and wiped the corners of her mouth. “I’m not implying anything, I’m _explicitly telling_ you I want a second date.”

“So do I.”

“Good.”

“It’s not everyday you meet a beautiful, intelligent woman who can make you laugh so hard you cry.”

“Well, it’s not everyday that you meet a sweet, caring, headstrong man with zero ill-intentions, so I guess you could say the feeling is mutual.”

Steve’s eyes became serious, concerned. “I hope you’ve never run into a man with ill-intentions.”

“You’d be surprised…”

“We have time, I think…” Steve checked the time, 11:23. Shit. He’d told the restaurant owner he’d be out by 11:30. “I was wrong, we have to go, they’re about to close up.”

Alora smiled. “Okay.”

“I had a fantastic time with you.”

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on, hands down.” She sighed blissfully. “You really know how to treat a girl.”

“It was my pleasure.” He smiled. “Do you want me to take you home?”

She shook her head. “I have plans. I wanted to go to this guy’s place, take his clothes off, and thank him properly for such an amazing, sweet date. Only if he wants to, of course.”

Steve smirked at her. “He really wants to.”

She leaned over the table and kissed him, softly at first, but clearly wanting more. He reached his hands up to caress her face, making the kiss deeper.

She broke away from him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “Well, what the hell are we waiting for?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times ahead :)


	3. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> That's really all this chapter is.

Steve already had his keys ready so he could waste no time getting Alora inside. When they walked in, Bucky and Sam were on their way out. They smiled and stared at Alora.

“Damn, Steve, you were not kidding about her being gorgeous…” Sam whispered.

“We were just heading out, sorry.” Bucky said. “You must be Alora! Steve has been telling us all about you.”

“We have a movie to go see.” Sam said. “The new Fast and Furious.”

“That’s out now?” Alora asked them.

“Nope! See you later, Steve.” Bucky pulled Sam out by his ear. “It was lovely to meet you, Alora.”

Once they were alone, Steve turned to Alora and pulled her close. “What was it you said about tearing my clothes off?”

She smiled. “I didn’t say ‘tear’ your clothes off, Steve.”

“Oh, maybe I was just thinking about tearing your’s off.”

She giggled. “You’re so fucking cute.”

He sighed. “I’m trying to be sexy.”

“But you don’t really need to try, Steve.” She bit her lip and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. “You’re already sexy.”

“So are you.”

“Well, if you don’t get me to your bedroom quick I might just take you on the wall.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t like that?”

“I don’t, and that’s what’s fascinating me more than anything.”

He took her hand and led her to his room. As soon as the door shut behind them, their lips crashed together. His hands roamed her back, searching for the zipper for her dress. Once he found it, he slowly pulled it down.

He kissed her from the corners of her lips to her jaw, then tugged on her ear with his teeth. “Take it off.”

She stepped back and pulled the sleeves of the dress down, then she let the whole thing drop to the floor. Steve was practically drooling when he saw her in her black lingerie. Beautiful full breasts led to a curvy waist and wide hips. Her thighs were begging him to climb in, begging him to act.

“Now you have to take something off.” She purred. “Specifically, everything.” She sat on the bed and spread her legs.

Steve took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Alora stared at his perfect, muscular body as the streetlights peeked through the blinds. She watched his chest rise and fall, and looked at his lips which hung slightly open. The sight was so entrancing she slipped her fingers beneath her panties and started to rub circles around her already wet womanhood.

He unbuckled his pants. "Everyone thinks I haven't done this before." He said, his eyes not once straying from her's. "But I know how to please my best girl."

"Oh really?" She asked.

He pulled his pants off with his underwear and her jaw dropped. Not even a little embarrassed by his impressive size, a smile crept on his face. "Yes, really."

"Oh my God..." She whispered.

"I'll go easy on you."

He pulled her to the edge of the bed by her legs. Her fingers still circled her. He gently lifted them from her wetness and put them between his lips, licking her juices off. Her breathing became shallow as she watched him tease her this way.

"You taste so good."

His strong hands moved to her face, their lips joining once more. He was in between her legs, his bare arousal brushed her as they moved with each other, causing her to release small moans into his mouth.

He kissed her down to her neck then slid her bra strap down. Before continuing, he turned red and cleared his throat.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you..."

Alora smiled. "You don't know how to unsnap a bra?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "It was never an area of strength."

"You're so cute, Steve Rogers. I can't get over it."

"I feel like I just ruined the mood."

"You didn't." She snapped off her bra and threw it to the side. "Keep going, Captain."

He nodded and continued where he'd left off. He placed tender kisses on her collarbone and between her breasts. He kissed around them first, adorning her brown skin with attention and sweetness. Her breasts were soft, smooth like rest of her. He took each both in his mouth, giving each one equal amounts of attention as he licked and sucked. She moaned softly and her fingertips brushed his shoulders. He kissed down her stomach to her hips. His fingers curled around her panties, and he pulled them over her legs, kissing and nibbling at any newly exposed skin.

Her fingers tangled in his blond hair as he drew closer to her sensitive area. She was so weak for him, it wasn't even funny. She thought she'd be his challenge, but the real challenge was finding the desire to take the control from him.

He made his way down her legs, the anticipation grew every second. Once he returned to her thighs, his hands took her's. He laced their fingers together before taking his first taste of her.

"Ah, fuck..." She hissed.

He circled and teased her clit, parting her soaking lips with his tongue. She arched her back and he used her moans to determine his speed.

When he sped up, her grip on his hands tightened.

"Steve... Yes, please..."

He sped up his pace even more, watching her eyes flutter closed and her lips part. His mission was to pleasure her, and it was his duty to succeed.

She could feel herself getting close. Steve was trying his hardest to make her reach her peak. He sucked on her clit and slipped two of his fingers into her. Moaning was now becoming screaming. Her body began to feel warm, her muscles started tensing up. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers as he pumped into her.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" She screamed as she released. He lapped away her juices and licked his fingers clean.

It can't possibly get better from there, she thought. No way.

After rolling on a condom he had in the back pocket of his pants, he returned his lips to hers and positioned himself between her legs. She stroked his hard member as it rubbed against her thighs. The feeling of her palms against him alone was making him twitch.

“Alora…” he moaned as her hands worked his shaft.

"Please, Steve, fuck me." She begged.

He placed one of his hands behind her head, and used the other to slowly guide himself inside of her.

They looked into each other's eyes and listened to their heavy breathing. Steve pulled out a bit, then pushed further in.

"A-are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "You're perfect."

He pulled out again and pushed all of his length into her. She moaned loudly and he kissed her, tugging at her bottom lip. He pulled her legs around his waist and started thrusting into her. She grabbed onto his back and kissed his shoulders.

The faster they went, the bed creaked louder and louder. He rolled her on top and she scratched on his chest. Her hips rolled on his as fast as she could go. Her round ass smacked against his legs. The room felt humid, stuffy. The smell of her perfume mixed with the all too recognizable scent of sex.

He moaned and rolled back over, they were both so close. He buried his face in her neck and she dug her nails into the skin of his back leaving reddish marks. The noises they made drowned out all the traffic of the streets outside. The world could've ended and they wouldn't have known.

"Steve..."

"Fuck, Alora!"

"I'm...AH! STEVE! DON'T STOP!"

She wrapped herself around him and bit down on his shoulder as her orgasm shook her. Her walls squeezed him past the point of no return. He thrust into her even harder, making her cum a few times more, before finally releasing.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her. Both of them staring at each other, gauging their reactions in the silence.

"You're... not what I expected." She admitted breathlessly. "I've never been more tired from sex in my entire life. Don't tell my mom."

He laughed. "I won't, I promise."

"I mean... Damn boy. How much practice you been getting?"

"Nothing like what just happened."

"Shit, do you want to-"

"Go again?"

Alora grinned and straddled him. "You read my mind."

* * *

Bucky and Sam returned to the apartment an hour and a half later. Bucky walked in first, heard moaning, then immediately pushed Sam back out.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"They're still going." Bucky replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Bucky opened the door for him to hear Alora screaming. "Does that sound done to you, Sam?" He asked. "Ugh, I really don't want to go back to the park so that you can gossip about me to the pigeons some more."

Sam sighed. "Well then, let's go in and try to ignore it."

"It's pretty loud, you can’t help but listen."

"Ok so I can't talk to birds but you can listen to Steve have sex with his date?"

Bucky sighed. "Back to the park we go, I guess." The moaning only got louder as he closed the door. "God, is he trying to get her pregnant?"

“I’m surprised the neighbors haven’t filed a complaint.”

“At least he’s happy,” Bucky said. “That’s all that matters, right?”

“What if he breaks furniture, Bucky?”

Bucky laughed and put his arm around Sam’s shoulder. “A small price to pay for good of the nation.”

“That was really corny.”

“So is the ability to communicate with birds.”

“See, this is the shit I talk about with the pigeons.”

 


	4. New York Mornings

Alora was a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was pulled up and her skin glowing from the long night before. She had on her dress from the date, which -at least to Steve- seemed to hug her differently now that he'd seen what was underneath.

After getting dressed he walked into the kitchen and found her talking to Sam and Bucky. They grinned at him.

"We were just talking about you." Bucky said.

"Let's just get this out of the way first, Alora is fucking awesome." Sam told him, making Alora blush.

"We told her not to cook breakfast, but she insisted because we didn't come back to the apartment until three in the morning thanks to you two crazy kids." Bucky explained.

Steve kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have to be nice to them."

She laughed. "Ain't it a little wrong that they got no sleep because of us?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, I didn't get sleep 'cause of you. You don't see me complaining."

“Well, we had much to discuss.”

“We still do…”

Sam threw his crumpled napkin at him. "Hey Captain Asshole, you owe me and Bucky thirteen dollars."

"For what?" Steve asked.

"Pain and suffering, for one." Bucky replied. "Oh and the jumbo sized umbrella we had to buy because no one said shit about rain."

Alora handed Steve a cup of coffee. “I’m really sorry, guys, we got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay. Steve’s happy, so we’re happy.”

“Thanks Buck.” Steve said.

Bucky wiped his mouth and got up to wash his plate. On the way to the sink he leaned over to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Steve, I love you, but if you fuck this up I’m moving in with her.”

“Real funny, buddy.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m just being honest.”

“You want me to take you home?” Steve asked Alora.

She smiled and nodded. “Let me get my shoes on and we can go.”

When she ran to his room, Sam sighed. “With the utmost respect, Steve,” he said, his face completely serious. “I will beat ya ass if you just let this woman slip through your fingers at the last minute because ‘Cap doesn’t have time for romance’. I. Will. Beat. Ya. Ass. She’s the most stable, normal woman you’ve met in God knows how many years. She’s obviously willing to try and make this work. Give it a try.”

Steve scoffed. “What are you talking about?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and washed Sam’s plate. “He’s talking about that thing you do where you go out with a girl once, like her, and then suddenly decide that it’s best you not see each other anymore because…”

“Captain America has no time for romance.” They said in unison.

“Has this happened more than once?” Steve asked.

“Try three times.”

Steve never noticed the pattern. It must have been a weird defense mechanism he’d developed over time. On one hand, it kept the woman out of harm’s way. On the other hand, it kept him pretty lonely. He did miss having a ‘best girl’, someone to look after him and be there when the job gets rough.

“I really like Alora.” Steve assured them. “I’m gonna make this work.”

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Alora was sweeping up the shop late at night when her cell phone started to buzz. The caller ID said ‘Stars and Stripes’.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Steve said on the other end.

“Hi, Steve, what’s up?”

“Are you about to close the shop up?”

“Yeah, I just gotta finish sweeping and then I’m done, why?”

“I’m around the corner.”

She gasped and listened for the sound of his motorcycle. They hadn’t seen or spoken to each other in a few days. Steve warned her this would happen. She just thought it brought them closer,  it made the anticipation of seeing each other greater.

Once he pulled up to the shop, she dropped the broom, quickly set the alarm, and ran into his arms. “I thought you were in California!”

Steve smiled and handed her his spare helmet. “I just got back, I wanted to see you first.”

“How long do I have you?” She asked him.

“Like five hours.”

“Good!” She kissed him and hopped on his bike.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I go where you go, Captain.”

“What did I tell you about callin’ me Captain?”

“You didn’t _tell_ me anything. The last time I called you Captain you tore my favorite skirt. I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so sexy, we wouldn’t have a problem.”

“I can’t help what I am, baby.” She wrapped her arms around his waist. “See, now you got me fucked up, let’s go to my place.”

“You read my mind.”

He started the bike and Alora put on the helmet.“I really, really fucking missed you Steve.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Next time California gets attacked by aliens ask them to work a little faster so you can come back quicker.”

He laughed. “I don’t think that’ll work, but I like the way you think. It would definitely make my life easier.” He turned to her. “Did anything happen when I was gone?”

“I’ll tell you all about it after I ‘welcome you home’, Captain.”

“Okay!”

“Oh, and my parents want to meet you over dinner some time this week, can you do it?”

“I might be able to… Will they like me?”

“I like you.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Look at it this way, they know how happy you’ve made me, so you already have the seal of approval.” She told him. “Just don’t do anything weird.”

“And if I do?”

“Don’t.” She kissed him on the cheek. “Take me home, Steve.”


End file.
